The Gods of Egypt part 2
|previous = The Gods of Egypt part 1 |next = Fun and Games |monsters=Sutekh Anubis Ra}} The Gods of Egypt part 2 is the fifth episode of the first season in Scooby-Doo! Terror Time. Premise The Gods of Egypt are causing chaos! And they kidnap somebody; can the gang solve the mystery and save Marcus O'Raxy? Synopsis The episode opens with a few scenes from part one. Afterwards, Scooby, Shaggy, and Marcus are in the pyramid. Suddenly, Anubis and Sutekh cover Marcus O'Raxy's mouth and pull him out of sight. Scooby and Shaggy don't notice. Suddenly, they see bags loaded with diamonds. Scooby and Shaggy hide at the sound of footsteps. Sutekh and Anubis pick the bags up. Scooby and Shaggy sneakily follow them. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy find themselves watching Sutekh and Anubis load the bags into an almost full truck. Ra orders them to work faster. "Isn't this creepy Marcus?" Shaggy asks. No answer. He and Scooby turn around and Shaggy says "Marcus? Zoinks, he's gone!" Soon, the gang has met up in front of the Sphinx. Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. Suddenly, the Sphinx's eyes glow red and it grows fangs. Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms, the chase scene starts. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Sphinx. They pretend to be mummies and escape when the Sphinx passes them. Fred is running from the Sphinx. Fred escapes. Daphne and Velma are running from the Sphinx. Velma escapes, but Daphne trips. The Sphinx eats her and escapes, ending the chase scene. Soon, Fred, Velma, Scooby, and Shaggy are in the Mystery Machine. Fred says they're going to find Daphne and Marcus and get to the bottom of the mystery. Daphne wakes up; she's tied up next to Marcus. Marcus says they can't escape. The Gods of Egypt walk past them. Daphne tries to break free. Marcus again says it's useless. Daphne agrees. Marcus points to a bottle. He explains when it's opened the room will explode. Daphne has an idea. She opens the bottle. Marcus gasps, but the room doesn't explode, Daphne put the rope in the bottle, the rope that tied her up vanishes. Daphne closes the bottle and frees Marcus O'Raxy. Marcus says Anubis and Sutekh will be guarding the left and Ra is guarding the right. Daphne says they'll have to go forward. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang is in the library of Marcus' house. Shaggy is tossing books at Velma; none of the books are helpful. Shaggy grabs a book and pulls, it doesn't come out. He pulls as hard as he can and the book comes out. Velma opens it and hands Shaggy a key. Shaggy sees a keyhole where the book was. He unlocks it to reveal a secret compartment. Inside is a diamond. Velma picks up the book and says it's the most valuable thing in the world. Shaggy and Shaggy gasp. They ask how much food it would by. Velma says enough to last Scooby and Shaggy their entire life and longer. Scooby and Shaggy faint at the thought of all that food. Daphne and Marcus burst in. They explain how they escaped. Marcus opens the door and he gasps. Ra, Anubis, and Sutekh are there, waiting. Ra points his staff at Scooby. Marcus shuts the door and locks all forty locks. He locks up the diamond again and puts all the books back. The gang and Marcus escape through the window as the Gods of Egypt enter the room. Marcus checks his pockets; he has the key to the diamond. Soon, Marcus and the gang are at a cafe. Marcus, Daphne, Scooby, Shaggy, and Fred tell Velma everything they know. Velma's solved the mystery! Soon, Sutekh and Anubis are driving Ra to a boat to smuggle the money out. Anubis tells Ra he got the diamond that Marcus had. Ra laughs evilly. Scooby and Shaggy's faces come down and lick the window. Sutekh, the driver can't see. He drives into the empty pool next to an abandon house. Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Marcus rush over, Scooby and Shaggy are fine. The gang takes the Gods of Egypt out and ties them up. They start with Ra. Ra is a sixteen year old boy under the mask. He was spiky black hair. The sixteen year old boy introduces himself as Brock. The police grab him, suddenly, Sutekh and Anubis run away. The gang, Marcus, and the police chase after the other smugglers. Soon, the others are caught. Fred takes off their masks. "Why it's the other members of the sixteen year old club!" Marcus says. Anubis is Jane and Sutekh is Smith. The police take the smugglers away and think it is odd how everybody in the club did it. The episode ends with the gang and Marcus eating cake. Scooby picks up the diamond that Marcus owns. He puts it down and eats it with his cake by mistake. Scooby burps and the gang laughs. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains Suspects Locations *Egypt What'd you think? Comment your opinion below. ↓ Category:Decca03's Stuff